Echo and Reo
by mechachan
Summary: gak tau summary yang cocok buat fic ini


Echo and Reo

Disclaimer: Jun Mochizuki.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menyesap minumanku seperlahan mungkin. Berusaha terkihat setenang yang kubisa. Hanya seorang gadis remaja menjelang dewasa yang duduk-duduk sendirian di sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan. Tidak masalah. Semua orang juga pernah kemana-mana tanpa di temani, begitu, kan?

Namun gelas berisi cola di depanku membuat gigiku berkertak. Sialan. Bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap? Mengamuk, merandang, memabanting barang pecah belah di depanku air mata berlinang di setiap sudut mata? Terlebih lagi, apa salahku ini? Ada apa denganku? Tetap terkendali, menaikkan satu alis, dan tersenyum miris seolah kau selalu siap menerima ironi kehidupan yang baru saja di lemparkan padamu?

Pacarku baru saja mencampakkanku. Pacar pertamaku. Dan meski teman-teman sekelasku bilang putus cinta itu wajar, toh, kau juga masih kelas satu SMA, kau menarik, dan masih banyak kata penghiburan lainnya, tetap saja hatiku ini sakit.

Elliot bilang, aku terlalu dewasa untuknya. Bahwa hubungan kami itu, hanyalah selingan belaka. Dulu kupikir dia bercanda. Ada cowok yang seperti itu, kan? Mereka tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya-entah malu, gengsi, tau lah. Jadi saat dia berkata padaku bagaimana kalau aku dan dia pacaran? Yang santai-santai saja, tidak usah terlalu serius. Aku menerimanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, berpikir bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa tahu dia jodoku, kan?

Bodoh.

Ternyata aku hanya selingan baginya, hanya butuh tiga minggu sebelum dia memutuskanku dengan santai.

Dia, meneguk cola dengan serampangan.

Aku, menyeruput kopi hangat tanpa gula.

Dia, berkata sembari lalu bahwa mantannya memintanya kembali.

Aku, tersenyum. Berpikir bahwa aku akan mendengar kisah yang menarik mengenai perempuan luar biasa populer dan jelita dari SMA ternama itu, Ada, memohon-mohon agar Elliot kembali padanya, namun, tentu saja, sekarang Elliot sudah punya aku yang disayanginya. Jadi, tentu saja Elliot mengabaikannya dan memilihku. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, dan masa depan akan di songsongnya bersamaku.

Penuturan yang kudengar singkat saja.

Begitu colanya habis tinggal es, Elliot mengguncang-guncangkan gelasnya dengan tidak sabar dan berkata, "Yah, sebaiknya kita putus saja."

Aku terperangah dan nyaris tersedak, "Maksudmu?"

Ia menatapku tajam, dan aku tersentak menyadari bahwa kedua mata itu tidak pernah menatapku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Keudian ia menyerngai.

"Masa harus gue aja, sih? Lo tuh Cuma selingan. Sekarang mantan gue udah balikan sama gue. So, gak ada gunanya jalan sama lo lagi" ujar Elliot dengan santainya. Heh? Aku tidak percaya Elliot mengatakan itu. Aku berharap dia Cuma bercanda dan hanya sekedar jokes saja. Mungkin ia pnya selera humor yang buruk, tetapi bukan berarti dia cowok Brengsek, kan?

Alis Elliot bertaut, ia merengut, dan sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Ternyata Elliot itu seorang bajingan.

Ia memutar bola matanya dan dengan sekali sentakkan ia bangkit dan meninggalkanku tanpa melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat tinggal" ucapnya disertai senyum sinis. Kadal itu pun tidak meninggalkan sekeping uang pun untuk membayar colanya! Berani-beraninya!

Sayangnya aku dibekukan shock, alih-alih mengejar sambil mengata-ngatainya aku hanya duduk terperangah, masih menolak memercayai apa yang terjadi.

Elliot memang tidak pernah demonstratif menunjukkan perasaannya, kalau jalan bareng ia biasanyya memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku bukannya menggandengku. Elliot tidak pernah memberitahuku ia suka apalagi sayang padak. Saat nembak pun ia hanya berkata, "Hei, jadian yuk." Dan karena aku sudah lama mngagumi Elliot-cowok bertampang keren dengan reputasi bandel amun berprestasi di bidang olahraga-aku mengiakan

_Easy come, easy go_. Apa maksudnya sesuatu yang mudah di peroleh, tetapi gampang pula hilangnya?

Darahku mendidih dan napasku tersenggal penuh pemikiran berbisa mengenai cara menghabisi seseorang yang bernama Elliot. Jadi di matanya aku hanyalah barang untuk mencapai ke inginan utamanya dan akhirnya di buang begitu saja? Sialan.

Aku bertekad mencari pacar sungguhan. Baca lagi: Pacar Sungguhan, pacar yang menerimaku apa adanya, pacar yang tidak melihatku dari penampilan, dan juga pacar yang mengandalkan logika dan bukan mengandalkan _casing _seperti Elliot. Aku juga ingin cowok yang hidup sehat dan banyak membaca buku, kalau hidup sehat yah contohnya minum jus, tidak meminum cola dan serampangan seperti Elliot.

Aku melihat seorang pemuda, yah dia tampak sebaya denganku. Kuperhatikan, di mejanya tampak segelas jus dan ia masih berkutat dengan ensiklopedia tebal miliknya, entah ensiklopedia atau bukan, tapi yang jelas buku itu tidak akan dapat di mengerti oleh otakku.

Ia menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya dari tadi. Kemudian ia datang ke tempat dudukku.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya lembut, sungguh tidak sopan menurutku, namun entah mengapa aku tidak ada pemikiran untuk menamparnya dang mengiyakan ia duduk.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanyanya, mataku sedikit berbinar, aku tersenyum tipis dan menjawabnya.

"Echo, kamu?"

"Aku Reo, nama kamu bagus" pujinya, aku tersipu.

Yah...sejak pertemuan itu, Reo selalu menjadi teman curhatku orangnya sih menurutku yah cukup riang dan menyenangkan juga. Aku selalu bercerita tentang diriku, jadi dia ngerti banyak tetangku, dia pun bisa mendengarkan soal curhataku selama satu jam. Aku salut pada kesabarannya.

Aku melamun, diam-diam aku menduga ia sudah kuliah yah, mungkin ia ikut kesatraan inggris karena aku sering melihatnya membaca novel-novel klasik berbahasa inggris.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau terus begini?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" wajahku memerah karena ketahuan melamun dari tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak paham apa yang di bicarakannya, karena pola pikirnya tidak seperti cowok-cowok childish seusiaku.

"Maksudku..." kali ini ia meluruskan punggung, kepalanya di tumpukan pada tangan kiri, menatapku hingga jengah. Mata itu...pasti punya daya magnet yang tinggi. Aku merasa bagai serbuk besi yang ditarik-tarik untuk selalu mendekatinya.

"Eh...ya?" tanyaku lagi, berharap Reo tidak menyadari betapa anehnya gaya bicaraku.

"Kamu ingin begini terus? Bertemu setiap hari tanpa ada kejelasan?"

Apapun yang kami bicarakan, kayaknya gak ada hubungannya sama hal ini, deh!

Reo mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke langit seolah frustasi. "Apa sekarang sudah pantas bilang bahwa aku suka padamu?"

Aku ternganga.

"Atau sebaiknya aku menunggu?" katanya cepat-cepat, sepertinya tidak yakin sendiri. "Tapi berapa lama? Dua bulan lagi? Satu tahun?"

"Tapi..."

"Ssstt..." Reo menempatkan telunjuknya di bbirku. Rasanya hangat, mengalir sampai ke ujung jemari. "Aku ingin jadi pacarmu. Sesulit itukah untuk mengerti?"

Aku menggeleng, berusaha menjauhkan diri agar telunjuknya tidak lagi menyentuhku. Reo tidak membiarkanku lepas begitu saja. Ia memeluk leherku dan menarikku dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tidak usah di jawab sekarang. Barangkali aku terburu-buru, jadi-"

"Aku juga mau..." ujarku pelan dengan suara terendam.

Rreo melepaskan pelukannya, dan sesaat aku kehilangan dada bidangnya yang hangat itu.

"Maksudmu...?"

"Ya, aku mau jadi pacarmu, sesulit itukah untuk mengerti?" aku menyeringai, kini giliran Reo yang menganga.

Mulut besar milik saudari kembarku, Zwei sudah membawa kesengsaraan bagiku sendiri, termasuk siang ini.

Seharian aku panik. Takut. Sekaligus deg-degan luar biasa. Teman-teman sekelasku sadar ada yang salah ketika Elliot di kerubungi Fcnya di depanku (sepertinya dia putus lagi dan sekarang mungkin mencari cewek lain sebagai korban?), aku tidak membuang muka atau memutar mata seperti biasa. Aku bahkan tidak mengomentari kata-kata pedas atau menunjukkan bahwa aku menyadari kehadirannya.

Elliot sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi bagiku. Namun sekarang setelah mataku terbuka, aku tak kuasa menahan diri untuk mencemooh tiap kali melihat polahnya yang sok jago itu, dan tentu saja emosian.

Elliot sampai melenggang bolak-balik dua kali dan aku masih tidak sadar. Aku menatap lurus kedepan, tapi pemandangan di depanku tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam benak.

Akhirnya temn-teman sekelasku ngeh kalau tingkah lakuku aneh.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya teman sekelasku, Sharon. Rambut peachnya yang ikal panjang itu di hiasi jepit berbentuk pita warna-warni, cantik sekali.

Aku menggeleng, namun tampaknya mereka kurang puas dengan jawaban singkatku.

"Ada masalah apa, kali ini?" giliran Charlotte yang bertanya, cewek manis berambut merah muda itu duduk di belakangku ingin tahu.

Tiga-empat cewek lain ikut mengerubungiku, wajahku memerah. Seluruh sekolah tahu aku sudah putus dengan Elliot, jadi tidak perlu kubeberkan lagi.

Aku masih menyimpan Reo untuk diriku sehingga aku enggan membicarakannya pada orang lain. Mungkin aku khawatir dengan mengisahkannya pada yang lain, Reo akan hilang.

Bodoh memang, begitu. Aku merasa pertemuanku dengan Reo seakan di takdirkan. Tapi dia terlalu sempurna. Apa dia nyata? Benarkah kemarin aku jadian dengannya? Kalau iya, harusnya aku girang bukan resah, kan?

"Um...kemarin gue baru aja jadian..."

Belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku, Sharon yang bawel itu pun segera mencecarku. "Siapa? Kenapa kamu nggak bilang? Anak mana? Kayak apa dia? Baik gak? Apa dia ganteng? Dimana rumahnya?"

Kuceritakan dengan suara perlahan, dan dengungan seperti ohh, aah, asyknya dan sejenisnya segera terdengar.

"Ciee...! ada yang mau di jemput pacar siang ini!" goda saudari kembarku, Zwei sambil memeletkan lidahnya padaku, membuatku makin tersipu.

"Apa yang kamu suka dari dia? Apa lo itu yakin?" Sharon menatapku prihatin. Aku tahu ia sangat peduli padaku, tetapi di saat sedang tidakkaruan seperti ini, kata-katanya terasa seperti serangan.

"Ah, ga papa, Reo itu cowok yang dewasa, dia lebih mudah ngertiin aku, gak kayak cowok-cowok childish yang seusiaku sekarang lagian aku juga gak jelek-jelek amat, buktinya masih ada yang mau jalan bareng aku" defesif, aku bersedekap.

Suara Sharon menjadi lembut, "Bukannya mau menghakimi lo, tapi emang bener yang lo bilang, lo punya muka yag lumayan, meski lo itu pendiem dan agak gak pedean, lo bagi kita itu temen yang baik"

Tiba-tiba Alyss yang paling rusuh dan ceria dengan beribu senyum ini ikut nimbrung.

"Ikutin aja hati lo, kalo lo gak cocok jangan di paksain! Jangan peduliin kata orang lain, pilih aja yang terbaik buat lo!"

"Jangan lupa kenalin dia sama kami, ya!" ujar Marie mengibaskan rambutnya yang ikal.

"Gimana kalo dia lebih parah dari Elliot?" Alice yang cenderung pesimis ikut nimbrung. Ketika kami semua menatapnya kesal Alice segera menambahkan,

"Bukannya gue berharap, tapi gimana kalo dia punya niat lain ke Echo? Echo kan bilang kalo dia belum terlalu kenal baik! Gimana kalo keluarganya ada yang gila atau cacat mental atau apalah! Gimana kalo dia kriminalis terus omes dan lebih parah dari Elliot?"

"Ah, lo ada-ada aja," Alyss menyentil kening saudari kembarnya itu.

"Biarkan Echo yang memutuskan. Kalo Echo memang sayang sama Reo, harusnya dia nerima, kan?"

Keraguan kembali menyergap, aku mulai bimbng, tetapi lama-lama perasaanku mantap.

Kalau memang aku sayang Reo, aku akan menerima dia. Dan akan kumulai siang ini, dengan bertanya mengenai latar belakangnya.

Reo bilang, dia akan tela menjeputku sekitar dua puluh menit, tetapi ia akan datang secepat mungkin.

Aku duduk-duduk sambil membaca komik berjudul Pandora Hearts oleh Jun Mochizuki, aku menyukai komik ini, yah, aku belum cocok membaca novel-novel seperti Reo.

"Lo belom pulang?" tanya sebuah suara, keringat dingin segera mengalir. Nasibku lagi buruk, bisa-bisanya ketemu Elliot disaat seperti ini.

"Ah...gue nunggu di jemput..." jawabku kaku. Kembali memusatkan perhatian pada komik yang sedang kubaca sekarang. Dalam hati aku komat-kamit sendiri agak Elliot cepat pulang karena aku tidak ingin di ganggu.

Aku lupa, berurusan dengan siapa. Urusan kepo, gaje dan bebal begini Elliot nomor satu, dengan nyolot dan sewot mode tentunya.

"Siapa yang jemput lo?" tanyanya, awalnya aku diemin, tetapi krena dia terus memaksa,

"Pacar" jawabku singkat, Elliot duduk di motoranya dan menahan tawa.

"Ooh, lo udah punya pacar? Dia lebih ganteng dari gue?" tanya Elliot, aku mendelik ke arahnya. Tingkahnya membuatku sangat kesal.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi mesin mobil mendekat, awalnya aku mengira itu adalah kendaraan umum, tetapi aku melihat sebuah mobil Eropa keluaran baru, aku menatapnya bingung, Elliot merasa agak minder, tapi kemudian tampak ragu.

Aku terpaku melihat Reo, dan Elliot terkesima, sesaat kemudian ia menyadarkan diri.

"HAHAHA! Itu yah pacar baru lo? Kayanya dia lebih pantes deh jadi adek lo!" Elliot meledakkan tawanya kemudian mensterter motornya dan ngebut keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sementara aku menatap pasrah Reo yang menggunakan seragam Smp.

"Kamu membohongiku!" bentakku pada Reo. Keluargaku tidak menyadari aku telah di rumah, mungkin rumahku sekarang sedang kosong. Yah, aku bersyukur karena tidak ada yang mendengar luapan emosiku ini.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong!" balas Reo kepadaku, tak kalah galak.

"Kamu gak bilang sama aku kalo kamu itu Smp, aku kira..."

"Apa salahnya dengan anak Smp? Lagi pula tahun depan aku juga sama denganmu, kan? Kenapa? Kamu risih dengan seragam ini?"

"Iya, tapi..." aku menahan isak. "Kenapa kamu gak bilang kalo kamu itu masih Smp?"

"Kamu gak pernah menanyainya!" ujar Reo, aku terdiam, memang aku tidak pernah tanya padanya. Aku menjadi malu. Kalut.

"Fine, aku ngerti kok, aku masih Smp dan gak cocok sama kamu, aku tahu kok tadi mantan pacarmu, kan?"

"Tunggu dulu-" cegahku, namun Reo sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku menangis, suara mobil pun hilang, aku masih bisa mendengar isakkan tangisku.

Aku menceritakan hal itu kepada Sharon, semuanya. Pesanku yang tak pernah di jawabnya, missed call yang tidak pernah ia jawab, dan tentu saja soal seragam Smp itu.

"Temui saja dia" saran Sharon, aku menggeleng.

"Dia mengabaikanku"

"Dia sakit hati, Echo. Wajar saja dia mengabaikanmu, karena kamu seolah memandangnya rendah. Kamu kelihatan sengsara, pasti kamu menyayanginya"

"Meski ia masih Smp?"

"Iya, meskipun ia masih Smp"

"Benar?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar bahwa 'cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan'? artinya kita boleh saling mencintai tanpa membeda-bedakan"

"iya"

"Pergilah menemuinya, minta maaf soal kemarin, dan beritahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya"

"Tapi aku nggak tahu dimana rumahnya..."

"Sekolahnya? Bukannya kamu tahu?" cecar Sharon. Ah! Harapan. Ya, aku mulai menemukan titik cerah.

"Sekoalh itu pulangnya satu jam lebih lambat dari sekolah kita pada hari Senin" ujar Sharon.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku.

"Adik sepupuku bersekolah disana" ujarnya, aku ragu, maka Sharon pun menepuk pundakku.

"Yakinkanlah dirimu, Echo. Buktikan kau begitu menyayanginya, ia sudah di permalukan oleh Elliot karena seragam Smp yang di kenakannya, sekarang buktikan bahwa aku serius"

Aku meresapi kata-kata Sharon, kemudian aku mengangguk mantap.

"Makasih ya, Sha"

"Itu gunanya teman" ia tersenyum padaku.

Sudah lama aku mondar-mandir di depan sebuah sekolah ternama. Lebih tepatnya sekolah Reo. Aku mondar-mandir sampai-sampai seorang satpam menghampiriku, wajahnya tidak garang seperti satpam-satpam yang lainnya, malahan ia tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Mau nunggu adeknya?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ah...saya mau nunggu pacar saya, pak..." aku berpikir akan mendapat cemoohan atau tawa yang meledak seperti Elliot waktu itu, tetapi satpam itu tersenyum maklum.

"Oh...kalau begitu duduk di pos satpam aja dek, disini panas"

Aku berterima kasih dan menggeleng. Tak lama kemudian, segerombolan anak-anak Smp keluar, aku mencari-cari Reo. Beberapa pasang mata mulai menyadari kehadiranku dan menatapku penuh spekulasi, namun tak kuhiraukan.

Kemudian tampak Reo sedang bercanda bersama beberapa orang temannya, wajahnya terukir senyuman. Ia tidak tahu aku disini.

Aku memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya, namun sebelum sempat kupanggil, ia menyadari kehadiranku, senyumannya hilang, teman-temannya memanggilnya, namun Reo hanya mengangkat satu tangan. Aku berlari ke arahnya, terdengar siulan dan suara menyoraki, namun kuacuhkan saja.

"Aku mau minta maaf, Re."

"Itu aja? Gak ada yang lain? Udah deh, lupain aja kejadian itu" ujarnya dingin, hatiku menjadi perih.

"Kamu...kamu salah paham, aku sih gak masalah kalo kamu Smp"

"Terus? Aku harus memanggilmu kak Echo, begitu?"

"Bukan, bukan itu, maafkan aku karena sudah menyakaitimu, aku mau kamu pacaran lagi sama aku"

Reo terdiam, sementara aku merasa air mataku akan segera tumpah.

"Kumohon, jawabanmu penting bagiku"

"Kamu ssendiri bagaimana? Apa kita masih pacaran?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa bersalah. Jawab, ya atau tidak?"

"Umm...ya"

"aku tidak dengar'

"YA!" seruku agak kencang, kemudian terdengar suitan dan sorakan. Sepertinya kami menjadi objek tontonan.

Senyum lega terukir di wajahnya, kemudian ia menjadi ragu.

"Serius? Ga papa aku masih Smp?"

Aku mengulurkan tangan. Setengah setengah menangis, aku berkata, "Kamu sendiri gak malu pacaran sama anak Sma?"

Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku erat kemudian mengecupnya lama dan Pelan...

OWARI

Yeah! Fic yang kubuat selama 5 hari ini selesai (gak boong, loh!) tentang pair favoritku, EchoReo, bingung ngasih judul apa, jadinya begini deh dan untuk pertama kalinya buat Fic complete (Dasar norak =_=) bagaimana kah? Ada yan salah kah? Atau ada kekurangan kah? Kasih tau yah di

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Review!


End file.
